In another Life
by Aliceblu3
Summary: What if Lightspeed never happend? What if Jinx had to find her own path to the good side and what if KF never helped the titans. This is that 'What if' about that romance that never happend in another life. Rated M as a precaution. This was under crossover but I changed it because of the lack of views. Technically, it is a crossover though.
1. A warm welcome

**Hi, so this story is inspired by a crossover I read called Whit Rose by Mikayla.V It's amazing, though it was never finished, you should go read it anyway. Anyway this story is just about what would happen if Lightspeed had never happened and Jinx had to find her way to the good side on her own. If you like it then please review.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own TT or YJ **

* * *

**JINX**

'To the stars' I watched Leonardo Dicaprio be pulled into the backseat of the car. I'm sure he'll be glad that happened after he dies. Like yeah sure I died in a freezing ocean but hey let's look on the Brightside I got to bang that upper class chick.

_Ding dong. _The doorbell echoed through my house and I knew they were here. I was hoping I'd get to finish this movie with the last moments of peace and quiet I would have for a while.

"Hello!" Starfire scooped me into a hug as soon as I opened the door. "What a joyous event this is!" She dropped me and grabbed her bags.

"Nice to see you." I coughed out trying to catch my breath.

"Sorry for intruding." Robin said side-stepping to let the rest of the titans make their way in. They all said hi before going off to explore my house.

"It's okay; I couldn't let you guys live on the streets while your house is rebuilt."

"Yeah, plus this is a good vacation from Jump City." Robin picked up his bags and I showed him to his room. The rest of the Titans had pretty much claimed whatever one was open. I plopped back down on my couch to try and finish my movie.

"What are you watching, friend Jinx?" Starfire leaned over the couch to watch.

"The Titanic." I said rushed hoping she would get the hint and not talk.

"I do not understand? So they are on a boat, why not use a plane like we used to get here?" She didn't get the hint.

"This is way back when Starfire, the plane has yet to be invented." I rubbed my temple trying to fend off the headache she was causing.

"Jinx." Starfire interrupted the movie again.

"What!?" I said a little too loudly making Starfire flinch.

"Your house is on fire." She pointed behind me. I whipped around and saw a raging flame coming from the other room.

"What the hell happened?" I ran to the kitchen and found Cyborg and Beast boy trying to put out a fire in the oven. I hexed the sink and water soaked us all.

"Hey, so get this we were going to heat up a pizza, when some stuff happened." I glared at Beast boy through my wet bangs.

"Go to your rooms. Don't touch anything." He slinked away with a stupid smile on his face. After cleaning up the kitchen disaster I went to my room and changed out of my sopping wet clothes. I put on a grey tank top and black jeans with purple and pink striped socks.

I was pretty much freezing, it took an hour to mop up the floor and fix the sink. And I'm pretty sure that I'm going to need a whole new oven. I put my pink hair into a pony tail and clipped my side swept bangs to my head while I washed my face.

I was really hoping that heroes would be more competent when I switched sides but now I can only wonder how we always win. Yes, we. Because I was a hero now. After disaster after catastrophe trying to be a villain I realized that it wasn't me it was my team, then after a year of being the most successful thief in the business I got bored with it all. It took a long time to gain trust from the good side but I was an honorary titan now, and pretty proud of the title.

I moved to a mansion in London for a fresh start and was doing pretty good as a solo hero, but when I heard that the Titan Tower had been destroyed I somehow had the brilliant idea to let them stay here. Oh well, no going back now. I'm stuck with them while they get their house fixed.

* * *

**Kid Flash**

"Bring back Robin." Batman said with the same frown he always had.

"Why are you just saying this now? It's been a year; I wanted to bring back Robin that whole time! All you said was 'that's not of priority.'" I imitated his serious tone.

"Currently, he is staying at a sea side mansion in London, England. Bring him back."

"I'm all for bringing Robin back, but Kid is right. Why now?" Artemis asked. She stood in her green uniform with her hand on her hip with her hair pulled back into her usual ponytail. He pressed a button and a series of pictures flashed on the screen.

"This is his new team. The Teen Titans." A picture of robin standing in front of a group popped up. He had a green guy with short spiky hair beside him. To his other side were two girls: a pale one with dark hair and eyes and a tall floating one with long copper hair and glowing green eyes. In the very back was a giant guy with dark skin. Half his body was mechanical and one of his eyes was a red laser.

"The mansion they are currently staying at belongs to her." A cute girl with straight pink hair and bubblegum pink cat eyes appeared.

"Hey, I know her." Artemis said. "She's a thief isn't she?"

"Yes and a talented one. Recently she has said that she has given up crime and has been accepted as an 'honorary titan'."

"And you don't believe her." M'Gann stated.

"No. So, go get Robin before he gets himself into too much trouble." Batman clicked a button and the screen disappeared. He left through the Zeta tube without saying anything else.

"We leave tomorrow. I have a feeling it'll take more than an hour to convince Robin to come back." Aqua Lad said before leaving to go to bed.

I walked to the Zeta Tube and transported home. Personally, I didn't think I would get much sleep. It's been a year since robin left and I finally get to bring him back. I feel like I've been waiting for this forever.

One time Robin called and asked me to watch his city for him, I wanted to go but the team wouldn't let me. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I had went. I pulled off my shirt and flopped into bed. I finally get to see my best friend.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. If you did then leave a review I love reading them even if they're negative, so don't be scared.**


	2. An unwelcome guest

**So in this story Kid blames Jinx for losing Robin, though he knows it's not her fault and so he and her don't get along. Sorry if you were hoping for Kid to support Jinx in this, but its a different time. Any how I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own TT or Yj**

* * *

Kid Flash

I stood at the base of a large mansion. I could pretty much guess how she could afford it, how Robin could agree to live with an 'ex'-villain though is beyond me. I could picture the pink haired girl standing over him laughing manically and poor sweet robin cowering in a corner calling for me. Yup that's the only way he would ever do something like this.

To be honest the best approach would probably be to wait for the team, she probably has henchman posted all around her lair. Though, you wouldn't think that such an A-list villain would choose such a cheery place to hold prisoners in.

I tapped the flash logo on my chest and my suit went stealth mode. Time to get my best friend back!

* * *

Jinx

The house was quiet, like horror movie quiet. It was already 10am and not a single one of the titans were up. I guess I can't blame them though there's about a four hour time difference between Jump City and London. When I first came here it took me a week to get completely adjusted to everything.

I sat at my kitchen counter stirring my tea and watching television. Maybe I should take them to the mall. I know Starfire would love it and there's a huge arcade for the boys. Then I could take Raven to the sorcery and witchcraft shop that's it.

My ears perked up a bit when I sensed a presence outside my house. I kept stirring my tea but focused on the presence. It moved at a rapid pace through my court yard and was getting closer by the millisecond. I released some controlled pink energy and suddenly there was a lump of black spandex in front of me.

It sat up and I saw that it was a boy. Strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes with a very recognizable symbol on his chest. This wasn't the regular pissed off villain I usually encountered. This was a superheroes apprentice.

"Who the fucks are you?" I asked blatantly. He sat up with super-speed and then just stared at me with a stupid look. "Well?"

"I'm Kid Flash." He stood up and crossed his arms. "I'm here to save Robin."

"From what?" I asked, though I already had a pretty good idea of what his answer would be.

"What do you think? You!" He stuck a finger in my direction and I sighed. I seriously hope that this wouldn't be a regular thing; I've already got enough idiots to deal with.

"He's up those stairs." I pointed to another room. He looked in the direction I pointed suspiciously and then back at me.

"Why should I believe you?" He came obnoxiously close to my face and continued to stare me down. "O w ow ow ow!" I hexed him and my tea tipped onto him.

"This is my house. You're lucky I haven't kicked you out already." I said with vehemence clear in my voice.

"It doesn't count as yours if you bought it with stolen money." He spat at me.

"You think I what?" I stood up quickly and slammed my hands on the counter. "I bought this house fair and square!" I didn't mean to raise my voice but I was getting really fed up with this ignorant little shit.

"I don't think that means the same thing to a villain as it does a hero." We were glaring daggers at each other from either side of the kitchen counter.

"I'm a hero! If I wasn't you definitely wouldn't be conscious right now!"

"You think you could take me?" He yelled. "Lets go. I'll show you what a real hero can do."

"Bring it, Speedy." I jumped over the counter, immediately commissioning a kick in his direction. Of course, he dodged. I kept track of him though and tripped him when he appeared behind me. Hot pink energy steamed off my body making every attack I unleashed on him that much more deadly.

He dodged me skillfully but I gave him no room to actually attack me. I shot a hex at him but he dodged it again and before I could make another move he tackled me and we fell out of a window down to the ocean that was behind my house. I kicked him mid air and used the force of impact to push me up toward the cliff my house sat on.

After pulling myself up I looked down at the rapids crashing against the cliff. He couldn't of survived that. If he fell down there, he wasn't alive. I fell back in the flower filled ground and tried to catch my breath but I couldn't stand to rest not knowing what happened to him. I pulled off my combat boots and stripped down to my tank top and panties. It would probably be embarrassing later but those clothes were expensive and dry clean only.

I jumped off the cliff and dove into the waters hoping to find him. It was cold and the rapids were strong, easily swaying me back and forth. I dove down into the waters swimming deeper and deeper. He had to be somewhere down here. He had to be.

It was becoming a chore to hold my breath when I saw a dark figure sinking to the bottom of the ocean. I grabbed him and hauled him back to the surface with me. The force of the waves was a lot worse on the surface and it would be hard to swim toward the shore. He needed immediate medical attention, a red gash tore across his forehead and his mask was a complete mess from our fight.

He was unconscious and it was hard to tell for sure but I don't think he was even breathing. His lips were tinted blue and his pulse was slowed. If I wanted to save him I would have to do emergency breathing, I tilted his head back and pinched his nose before bringing his cold lips to mine and giving him air. I did it a few times, each time feeling gross but not wanting him to die.

"Are you okay?" I said softly when he came back to consciousness and began coughing.

"Am I okay?" He asked after his fit of coughing. "Of course I'm not okay! You tried to kill me!" I let go of him and let him float on his own.

"You were the one that jumped into the ocean." I said matter of factly.

"And you were the one that kicked me on the way down!" He yelled.

"It didn't knock you out. Beside if I hadn't we would both be dead." I kept swimming toward the shore.

"I'm sure that it seems like a morally correct thing from a villains point of view but—"

"Look! I didn't start the fight; I didn't sneak into someone else's house and then get sassy! I just put you in your place! So shut up already." I swam with full force toward the shore a few feet in front of me.

"Fine. I'm sorry." He sat next to me on the beach with a long sigh.

"You should be." I said while wringing the water from my hair. I was shaking pretty hard from the wind.

"By the way, what are you wearing?"

"I wasn't going to get my designer clothes wet for your sake." I scoffed.

"No, I mean you're shaking like one of those hairless dogs." He laughed. There was no way I could get along with the superhero community if they're all like him. "Here" He was gone for a second but then he handed me a blanket.

"Thanks." I said wrapping it around me. "Now you said you wanted to talk to Robin?"

* * *

**Okay, that's the chapter. Hope you liked it leave a review if you did or didn't, I like criticism. I'll try to update soon.**


End file.
